


Cheaters Prosper

by somebodysangel



Series: Sex Bets [2]
Category: Sea Patrol (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting on work time, Nav does not lose, Nav might have a gambling problem, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysangel/pseuds/somebodysangel
Summary: Another day, another bet... Nav knows she can win this one easily.





	Cheaters Prosper

 

_ You look so gorgeous today. _

Nav read the text and rolled her eyes. If that was the best he could do, she would win this bet without breaking a sweat.

Keeping her phone hidden under the radar screen, she typed out a response.  _ When I’m on late watch, I think about riding you in the Captain’s chair. _

A moment after she pressed ‘send’, she could have sworn she heard ET’s shocked voice downstairs… but noise didn’t travel that far; it must have been her imagination.

It took longer than she expected for the phone to beep again.  _ If only you knew how hard I get, just looking at you. _

That was a better effort, she had to admit. Before she could respond, Mike’s voice pulled her back to work, and she had to hide the phone. Strictly speaking, they weren’t supposed to be using their phones while on duty and, though Mike tended to be less strict about it than other captains, she didn’t want to give him a reason to ask.

By the time she was finished charting the route to their new task, Bomber appeared with their mid-morning coffee. Unsurprisingly, ET appeared behind Bomber, carrying a plate of biscuits. Of course he would want to keep an eye on her, ensure that she didn’t cheat him out of the bet.

_ I want to touch you so damn bad, want to make you come undone right here, as if no-one is around. _ After typing her response, she slipped her phone in her pocket, and hit send as she walked towards him.

As expected, he froze when his phone sounded, eyes locking with hers. She took a bikkie from the plate and raised it to her mouth, keeping her gaze on him as she slowly nibbled the edge.

He smiled slightly, setting the plate down to dig his phone out. She watched his face as he read it, and had to admire his restraint; other than a slight fluttering of his eyelids, there was no discernable reaction. This bet might be harder to win than she’d anticipated.

Taking her coffee from Bomber, she made her way back to her console. She could feel ET’s eyes on her as she walked, and had to resist the temptation to put a little swagger in her step. She hadn’t won anything yet.

The message was predictable.  _ Your arse looks amazing in camo. _

Her reply was swift.  _ Yours looks better in nothing. _

_ I wanna taste you, bite you, leave marks all over that beautiful smooth skin. _ His answer came just as quickly, obviously he’d started typing before she had replied.

She smiled, he was getting better at this. Her body was starting to react, despite her best efforts to keep herself under control. She was glad these DPNUs were thick.

Dusting bikkie crumbs off her fingertips, she wrote back and stowed the phone away, before turning her attention back to the radar.  _ I’ve been getting off at the idea of spanking you. _

The answer came back as she was directing Spider on the helm, and she stifled a gasp. In hindsight, between her thighs was not a good hiding place for a vibrating phone.

_ I love watching you give orders, kind of want you to sit on my face right now. _ It was his best effort, and made her flush momentarily. She turned away from the rest of the bridge, and focused on the horizon until her cheeks cooled.

It was time to end this quickly, before she lost control and the bet.  _ Been thinking about you bending me over this console, doing it doggy style. _

The choked gasp from behind her made her smirk. Bullseye. Without turning around, she listened in amusement as Charge asked ET if he was ok. His voice was hoarse when he responded, and she wanted to squirm in her seat; she recognised that tone, usually only heard it in the bedroom.

She waited for the response, eagerly anticipating the next phase of the bet.

And waited.

Just when she was about to turn around to look at him, the buzz came against her hip. It wasn’t a text, it was a picture. Of her face, blush staining her cheeks, eyes dark with desire, staring into the camera. 

Her shocked voice rang out across the bridge. “How the  _ hell _ did you get this picture?”

  
  



End file.
